Death in the family
Death in the family is the second episode to Ben 10: The End is Nigh. It is rated PG-13 for violence by the Fan Fiction Society of Awesome, so viewer discretion is advised. Warning: This episode tackles some serious issues, so don't read it unless you can handle the death of a character. The Episode Opening: Warner Bros. Pictures logo goes green, faint bit of the original Ben 10 theme song plays. The logo is rustier, and the music is fainter then before. Cut to black Mr. Smoothy's. Two men are at a table. One of them is Max Tennyson. The other man has round glassess, a goatie, and a near bald head. Max: Stop smoking, I'm trying to eat here. Man: Okay. The man throws his ciggerette to the floor. Man: Be glad there wasn't any gacoline there The waitress comes to pick up there food. Waitress: Smoking is prohibited. Man: Tell that to someone who gives a ****. The waitress leaves. The building is almost isolated, with the two men being the only customers. It looks like the Mr. Smoothy's in Ultimate Alien, but a bit broken down. Man: Ben's going to court, Max. Max: I don't want to talk about it. Cut to court. The judge enters the bleak room. Lawyers and attorneys fill the seats. Judge: May the defendant please stand up A lawyer stands up for the Forever Knight. Lawyer: Mr. Tennyson attacked and killed a group of Forever Knights yesterday, destroyed public property, and caused $9,000 of damage, and for what? Fun. Judge: And may the accused please stand up Ben Tennyson stands up Ben: I did what was right. Lawyer: So, now murder is the right thing to do. Ben: I don't think you know what the Forever Knights do. Lawyer: That has no relevence. Ben: You know why I attacked them? They had level 5 technology, way beyond earth level. Think a nuke, but times it by ten. Lawyer: Your honor, we're here to discuss what Ben Tennyson did, not what he believes the Forever Knights were doing. Ben: They were building weapons of mass destruction. Lawyer: How do you know? What if they were making alternative energy sources. Ben: Do you know that? Say we followed what you believe, let them make this "energy source". Then what would happen? Boom. We all die. The room went silent. Cut back to Mr. Smoothy's. Max leaves the building. The man has an ear peiece which he uses to communicate. Man (whispers): W to Blackbird, do you copy? Blackbird (voice): Loud and clear. Man: Target has left the perimeter. Blackbird (voice): Target in sight. Max is outside the building. Max: I know you're out there. Do it. Blackbird (voice): Should I commence operation? Man: Yes. Max (whispers): Do it. Just do it. A tear sheds down Max's eyes and- Cut back to court. Ben and the lawyer are still arguing. Suddenly, a man runs in. Man 2: Max Tennyson is dead. Judge: Case dismissed. The judge slams his hammer. Back at Mr. Smoothy's, the man leaves, but drops his name tag. The final four letters ar marked out, and it reads "Dr. W" Category:Episodes